Aku atau dia?
by TanSintha
Summary: Zhou Mi manusia biasa di kagetkan dengan Malaikat dan Iblis... MXianRy. Judul ama Isi jauh banget bedanya


Fanfic

Summry : apa kau percaya, Ada Iblis atau Malaikat? "Kami adalah Iblis dan Malaikat yang harus menjalankn pelatihan di Bumi, mohon bantuan nya". Apa Kau Percaya, mereka tinggal di bumi ? "Izin kan kami tinggal disini sampai kami lulus"... Dan Apakah kau tau, bahwa aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka dan mereka menyukai diriku? "Gege, Kami sama-sama menyukai gege"...

Pairing : MiXianXian (Zhou Mi Kyuhyun –Kui Xian- Henry –Liu Xian Hua- | Rated : T | Genre : Romance dan Fantasy | Hati-Hati banyak Typo dan tidak sesuai EYD :3

0o0TanSintha0o0

Author POV

Pagi menjelang, Matahari sudah menerangi jendela sebuah rumah sederhana. Iia terbangun karena sinar matahari yang silau menyinari wajah nya yang imut dan ganteng kayak koala *plak* oke kita ulang menyinari Wajah nya yang sedang tertidur. Iia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi dan sangat di sayangkan dia menutup pintu nya jadi author gak tau dia sedang melakukan apa di dalam sana selama jam masih menunjukan jam 6 pagi. Saat author menunggu iia keluar juga dari kamar mandi setelah menunggu berjam-jam /?. Oke waktunya mengganti sudut pandang

Author POV end

Zhou Mi POV

Sangat menyegarkan habis mandi. Ah aku belum menyebutkan nama ku kan? Nama ku Zhou Mi kalian bisa memanggilku Mi, aku bersekolah di Univercity SM. Aku tinggal di Korea. Yap aku orang China, di Korea aku hanya numpang Belajar *plak* aku keluar dari apartemen rumah ku dan segera pergi ke Sekolah. Entah kenapa aku selalu memperhatikan langit seperti akan terjadi sesuatu *Author turun dari khayangan | kabur sebelum di bantai* akhirnya sampai di sini lah aku kuliah. Aku langsung masuk kedalam kelas dan membanting tas, "Hei, pagi-pagi sudah mengamuk saja Mi" Ledek Hangeng. Cih orang itu selalu aja membuatku kesal, saat ku akan duduk aku di tepuk oleh Siwon dia adalah sahabat baikku, "Mi, aku igin bertanya padamu" Oke dia memulainya lagi ckck. "Apa kau percaya pada Iblis dan Malaikat?" aku hanya memutar kedua bola mataku dan sambil berkata "Iya" tetapi tatapan matanya menjadi serius "Malaikat dan Iblis, jika mereka muncul di depan kita kau percaya?" –degh- pertanyaan ini agak membingungkan ku, hei memang ada Malaikat dan Iblis yang turun ke bumi? "Hahah, tidak mungkinlah. Mana berani mereka turun kebumi", "ah baiklah Mi aku percaya" langsung saja Siwon kembali ketempatnya. Aneh rasanya dia bertanya seperti itu, ah tapi lupakan lah.

Zhou Mi pov end

Author kambek /?

Sementara itu di dunia Langit...

"kalian berdua akan ku turunkan ke bumi, ujian berikutnya akan ku sampaikan jika kalian telah menemukan manusia yang akan kalian tinggali" kata seseorang bertubuh Tegap dan berwajah Seram. "kalian bisa pergi sekarang" katanya lagi

"Hyung, kita cari bersama-sama" Kata malaikat tersebut dan mengeluarkan sayap putihnya yang indah, "Ya! Karena ini adalah ujian kita berdua" kata yang di panggil hyung sambil mengeluarkan sayap Hitam yang seperti sayap gagak. Akhirnya mereka pun menjalankan ujian mereka dan turun ke bumi. Mereka mencari sosok manusia yang mereka pikir cocok, sampai di sekolah Zhou Mi dimana Zhou Mi sedang membaca di atas gedung, mereka turun perlahan memang Zhou Mi tidak melihat Malaikat dan Iblis itu, mereka mengikuti Zhou Mi sampai dia Pulang. "Hyung kita sampaikan mengikutinya?" kata Malaikat agak mengeluh, "sabarlah aku rasa dia cocok" Kata Sang iblis. Mereka mengikuti Zhou Mi sampai di penyebrangan ada Mobil yang akan menabrak Zhou Mi langsung saja Malaikat dan Iblis itu menolongnya segera tanpa di ketahui Zhou Mi yang terkaget-kaget dan langsung saja berlari. Tetap saja Iblis dan Malaikat itu tetep mengikutinya sampai ke apartemennya Zhou Mi. Pagi-pagi sekali Iblis dan Malaikat itu bangun dan melihat Plastik belanjaan Zhou Mi dan Kulkas Zhou mi *haduh gak sopan bener* "Hyung, aku mau membuatkan orang ini makanan rasanya" Kata malaikat itu sambil melempar-lemparkan telur ke udara *mending buat gue.. aye lapar tau* "hm seterah kau saja, aku tak mau tanganku dan bajuku ini ternodai oleh kotoran" *Sejak kapan iblis jadi Suci /?* kata Iblis sambil melihat-lihat apartmen Zhou Mi. Malaikat tersebut akhirnya membuat makanan yang agak banyak dan baunya yang enak itu sampai author ngiler *ulang-ulang* baunya yang enak itu sampai ke kamar Zhou mi dan membangunkan orang tersebut tanpa sepengetauan Iblis dan Malaikat itu

Author ngilang

Zhou Mi pov

Kok rasanya ada hawa yang sedikit aneh di sekitarku, apa perasaan saja? Ah sudahlah sudah waktunya pulang aku akan berbelanja sebentar. Aku langkahkan kaki dari tempat kuliahku yang membosankan yah yah yah aku rasa ada yang mengikuti tapi aku tengokan kepala ke belakang tak ada siapa-siapa, 'Aneh' pikirku, saat akan menyebrang tanpa sengaja ada mobil tak terkendali menuju arahku tapi anehnya mobil itu berhenti tepat di wajahku, langsung saja aku berlari. Aku segera ke Supermarket untuk berbelanja dan akhirnya pulang, sesampainya di apartment aku menjatuhkan diri dan langsung tidur tanpa memikirkan kejadian sore tadi.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata, hmm baunya wangi. Apa ini? Siapa yang memasak? Aku diam-diam kedapur untuk memeriksanya, tanpa sengaja aku menginjak 2 helai bulu hitam dan putih "apa ini?" saat aku ke dapur aku di kagetkan dengan dua anak kecil di apartemen ku? Di dapurku? "Kalian siapa? Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Apa mau kalian?" tanya ku tiba-tiba. Sontak saja anak berbaju putih itu menjatuhkan sendok tersebut "anu kami ini, hyung aku takut" kata anak berbaju putih tersebut dan segera sembunyi ke belakang anak berbaju hitam yang di panggil Hyung. "Kalian kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?" tanya ku lagi yang tidak sabaran. "anu hyung aku dan saeng ku, Kami.."

Zhou Mi End *plak* Pov End

TBC

Oke disini stooopppp... Ripiyu dulu ntar ku lanjut.. ayo tebak mana Kyuhyun mana Henry yang bener aku kasih tanda cintaku pada mohhhh gak lah.. oke oke ampe chapter selanjutnya


End file.
